The Nutcracker and the Mouse King
by xhikarizee
Summary: Based off of E. T. A. Hoffman's classic tale of the Nutcracker. Arthur was a lonely teen dreading the holiday spirit, until one night changed everything. (Late 1800 England AU) USUK


**A/N: A Christmas Fic based off of E. T. A. Hoffman's _The Nutcracker._ I set this story close to when the story was written. The story was written around 1816 but with electricity invented in the late at 1800's, I decided to make the story around the 1890's. I put some historical background checks with family status especially with women. Correct me if I'm wrong but I hope I got my history right. ^^; and I tried to stay away being too ooc for Arthur since well he is a grumpy pants xD not compared to Clara she is just a happy girl. I apologize if I have any grammar errors. I'm trying to practice my writing so practice makes perfect right lol Hope everyone will have a great holiday! And merry Chirstmas! I will continue this story but expect the rest to be finished by next week! And thank you to Jai and Joo for helping me rp this story!**

**Just to clear up names**

**Allistor-Scotland**

**Caliean-N. Ireland**

**Dylan-Whales**

**Peter-Sealand**

**I do not own anything! The Nutcracker is owned by E. T. A. Hoffman and Hetalia is owned by Hima-papa**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the Kirkland home. Frost covered the windows giving them a slightly sliver tinge with the candle fixture beaming a lovely glow of light all around. The home was decorated splendidly for the occasion fixed with wreaths, stockings, mistletoe, and in the parlor of the living area a grand Christmas tree creating a majestic atmosphere in the spirit of the holiday. Its appearance was flourished with glowing candles, candied apples, and sugar almonds; all the trimmings that Arthur's mother would make by hand herself with the help of Arthur and his younger brother Peter. As a fifteen year old teenager, Arthur was of age of growing a loose connection to this beloved holiday. He did have a love for the holiday during his early years waking up early awaiting what Father Christmas would place under the tree, the enjoyment of eating many spice fruits and cakes to fill his little belly, the joy of unwrapping the packaging of boxes and bows; but really he was starting to believe it will all end too soon. In reality the fifteen year old British boy would never want to end his childhood that soon and begin starting on the path of adulthood. He was about to be sixteen of next year meaning he would have to grow up, give up his needs and wants, and unfortunately work alongside with this older brothers, Allistor, Caliean, and Dylan, preparing for his future: working in the family business. His father was a very recognizable political figure all around the mainstream of London; with his children coming of age it was the perfect opportunity teaching what there was to know about the country's government, how to be a knowledgeable leader when in time of need, and learning the twists and ends of communication to all levels of social classmen. That was young Brit's decided future; there were no possibilities to any loopholes escaping from his destined occupation.

Arthur sighed heavily looking out the window drowned in thought of his near future. In a couple of months he will lose everything that he had cherished: his love of mythical beings of fairies and pixie dust, his hobby of fine threading and tapestry, and of course his love of literature of romance: adventure, classic fairytales that he would read day in and day out to fill his delight. Then in due time permanently switch all of these fond leisure pursuits for massive paperwork, board meetings, and other undesirable occurrences.

_As much as I want to help with the family and continue on with tradition I regret losing everything what I already have and to start off on a blank slate. Time will tell in the future of where I will be and become but now just try to unwind and make the next couple of months unforgettable. _

Like he would ever believe what he had said mentally. Arthur rubbed his temples and crossed his legs sitting in one of his mother's fine antique chairs that she stitched the entire upholstery. Touching his fragile fingers against the pattern of fabric made him smile a tad knowing his mother had put in a lot of effort for everyone's needs including her own. Even though their family was of higher class; money had not been an issue. His mother had no problems of working. She enjoyed the sewing, the cooking, and the cleaning. Everything was like a hobby to her. Even with their single house maid present she would still pitch in to volunteer working what needed to be done around the home. Arthur applauded his mother for her gratitude and compassion. Compared to many other high earned families, many wives and women of the household were of the Brit's image of dainty porcelain figurines that he had owned and received from many holidays and birthdays. They were still stored in the toy cupboard that he still shared with Peter. Throughout the years none of the boys had bothered playing or neither touching them for fear of breaking them into many pieces, unfortunately leaving the cold glass locked up behind a glass gate, packing particles of dust in the wooden cupboard. But compared to the toys many of the women Arthur had met look lifeless like an empty shell cast away never to be discovered again of their lost souls and identity. They were puppets without strings willingly to move and say whatever their husbands had commanded them to do. But it wasn't just them alone feeling trapped in a tight lock space so was Arthur, Peter, and even his own mother. His older brothers had already moved out of the home and started to take a living to build their own homes and families, each being a king of their domain. Eventually that would be Arthur's fate, waiting throughout time and space with all the constant ordering and obeying of rules to finally have a word of thought in a new environment repeating the same process that had already happen before. It was an endless cycle that Arthur had always grimaced about.

_I will not allow that tolerance in my home! People have equal rights to do as they please and not get coop up in a box with limitations at hand!_

"Arthur! Arthur! Look at what I got!"

Peter exclaimed waving one of his newly opened toys in Arthur's face. Arthur snapped back to reality pushing away his twelve year old brother's hand.

"I'm not in the mood Peter so go back to the party and show whatever it was to the other guests."

The youngest Kirkland made a small pout prompting an upside down frown.

"You are already a grumpy pants Arthur it is Christmas Eve enjoy the night and let's play! Godfather Francis got me these neat toy soldiers, see! Look!"

Peter uncrossed his arms showing a few of the red figurines dressed and ready for battle. They were very elaborated and decorated with each soldier carrying a small but not so sharp sword to give the weapon a point appeal. And lastly each individual toy was topped off a different style of hat or helmet. Even though the toys had an interesting appeal to the eye, Arthur just rolled his eyes thinking now they were just chunks of barren tin and wood soon to be forgotten and never to be used again in a couple of years.

"Yes yes they are lovely Peter but can you please stop bugging me!? I'm too old to be playing these silly childish games!"

"B-but I thought you like…"

Peter's blue eyes started to fill up with flooded tears now streaming down the young boy's cheeks. His brother had definitely changed. Arthur was not the same older brother as he used to be. It was a tradition during holiday that the boys used to play endless games of solider battling among each other for the good of the game and a few nights of trying to staying wide awake waiting for Father Christmas to deliver their gifts; both boys had never gotten the chance staying up too late on Christmas Eve unfortunately falling asleep on the same ornamental, plush couch. But now this year was the exact opposite. Arthur was a lifeless spine losing all interest at heart, refusing to sing Christmas carols, eating any scrumptious food, and also declining all opportunities when girls asked to dance with him, even though he clearly was not interested of the opposite sex. What had happened with his brother, role model, and best friend? Soon with Peter's semi-quiet sniffles filling the room the boys' mother quickly took notice and nicely excused herself from her guests marching up to find exactly what the problem really was.

"Arthur Oliver Kirkland! Care to explain to me why you made your little brother cry on Christmas Eve!"

The boys' mother placed both of her hands on her hips firmly not moving a single muscle until an answer finally was delivered. Peter stood close by his mother letting the remaining tears soak in her nice ensemble of fine red trimmings.

"He was being a pest. I have better things to do than rather look at a bunch of toys!" Arthur slouched back down in the chair looking off toward the parlor's window panes avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

From hearing those painful words Peter still continued hiding his flushed, teary stained face against his mother's stomach wrapping his arms around her waist like a child. With a couple of pleasant, relaxing pats toward the younger boy's head she gave an over delayed sigh, letting her right hand message her forehead, "Arthur please look at me in the eye when speaking to young man! You haven't been yourself throughout of this entire party! You barely socialized and ate your dinner!"

"Don't care." The teenager sighed continuing to look out the window watching each differently shaped snow flake fell and flurried away in the wind. "Oh my, what may be the commotion?" A strange, tall figure walked in wearing very formal outerwear for this very evening. His garments from head to toe were crisp to the touch of satin and velvet, his long golden locks tied up in a ribbon showing off his complacent face, and had a captivating left eye of pure crystal blue complimenting his signature eye patch over his right eye. "Oh Francis I apologize for Arthur's behavior." His mother sighed again looking embarrassed in front of her and the family's very special guest.

Francis Bonnefoy had been a family friend for quite some time. He and Mr. Kirkland used to be of good friends during their early years. Now with work and family coming in play they still try to meet up once out of the blue. Mainly around the holidays was a perfect time for visits. The still single bachelor owned a shop in the heart of France inventing many gadgets and gizmos especially clocks and toys. This man was a hard earned worker trying to please everyone with his creations. Arthur would give ugly faces toward the family friend thinking he was just a complete show off asking for pity and glory. There was something off the Frenchman's personality that made British teenager cringe with his flamboyant clothing and his distinct laugh that threw the British teenager feeling annoyed majority of the time. Couple of years past the family met Francis again wearing a distinct eye patch wondering what the problem was. He proclaimed one day during an experiment he had gouged his right eye, hence the overly, leathered patch as a permanent cover up. Arthur couldn't have cared for less. Last holiday Francis gave the family a working clockwork castle when every hour had passed the clock would chime away opening the castle's door revealing the king and queen dancing and spinning until the chime faded away closing the door. The younger members of the Kirklands were exuberant, especially Peter, about how the little figurines dance and spin during the clock's chimes. It became an interesting sight to see for the first few times but slowly and sadly people were becoming uninterested with the clock hence the figurines could only do the same thing over and over without variation.

Francis genially smiled back not wanting for any trouble to further enhance, "It is no problem at all Elizabeth."

He slowly walked up to fuming teenager slowly bending down to have equal eye contact. "What may be the problem mon cher? Tell Godpapa what troubles you."

Francis perched his gloved hand trying to reach for the boy's chin, just an act of sincerity caring about the boy's troubles, but before he had access Arthur immediately shoved his hand away not wanting to be touched. "Please just leave me be!"

Arthur turned back toward the window looking at all the snowflakes falling in an unchanged pattern off the roof's ledge. Francis didn't want to give up and tried once more getting an answer from the troubled Brit. "Arthur you may be a, how you say… a grumpy pants; but that doesn't mean you should be this flustered constantly. It is the holidays! It's time for celebrations, happiness, amor."

Arthur just slouched back in his chair giving a slight pout mumbling, "Like that is ever going to happen."

As soon as Francis was about to reply back many of the guests were moving toward the other side of the parlor, heads turned around wondering what was happening. "Elizabeth it's time to open gifts!" her husband, George, called from the other side of the grand room getting everyone assembled around the tree. Elizabeth nodded slightly and took Peter's arms off her figure slowly, "Come dear maybe opening another gift will brighten up your mood, don't worry at all about your brother he is going through something right now." Since Peter had already opened his first gift with permission from Francis he looked back toward his older Brother wiping any tears he had in him and gave a slight nod in understanding. Arthur stared back looking down a tad knowing he had hurt the poor boy's feelings but he will make up with him soon. Right now was not the appropriate time to discuss the matter.

Elizabeth noticed and stared back between the two brothers knowing there would be apologizes later, Arthur was just dealing with what all normal teenagers would experience so Elizabeth just simply gave an almost happy smile and lend her hand toward Peter.

"Allistor, Caliean, Dylan!" Elizabeth called over the three young men stuffing their mouths with leftover food in the kitchen, "It's time to open gifts, hop to it boys!"

The grown men of twenty-two, twenty-one, and nineteen quickly licked up their fingers of Elizabeth's plum pudding getting every drop available off their calloused hands and made a dash toward the tree. Such boys playing a game of pursuit; but there was no need since it had been tradition for everyone to open gifts starting with the youngest. So eventually they had to wait, taking turns like everyone else. Peter looked back toward the rest of his family getting ready. Once everyone was getting settled, the young boy in return accepted his mother's warm hand and was escorted, guiding him toward the sitting group getting ready to unwrap their gifts. Francis turned toward Arthur extending his hand as well to help Arthur out of his seat but again Arthur crossed his arms as a formative negative not wanting to accept the touch.

"Aw mon cher give it a chance, you may want to thank me later." Francis gave an interesting gleam toward the boy's forest green eyes and covered his mouth lightly giving out his low signature laugh that annoyed Arthur. "What do you possibly think why I should thank you?"

Arthur stared back at the semi-laughing Frenchman. But in the look in the Frenchman's free eye made the young teen in deep contemplation like there was something that Francis was hiding until his father called him forward making the teenager lose his train of thought.

"Arthur come here lad everyone is ready to begin!" His father called from the other side of the room. In the end Arthur had no chance and rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the pain forming in his head. He soon slowly rose off of his chair stretching out his sleepy legs from having them crossed for a long time. "Shall we?"

Francis smiled back at the teenager gesturing toward the other side of the room.

"I have no choice do I?"

Arthur sighed back walking slowly toward the group with Francis trailing behind.

Coming up toward the decorative tree Arthur sighed looking for his pile to gifts to open.

"So good for you to join us Arthur."

His father smiled sitting in his 'seat': the comfortable, upholstered armchair that was only designated only for him. Everyone in the whole house knew not to sit on it. From looks alone the man was a high sophisticrat with his attire decorated of rich robes and spiffed up dress boots. In his coat pocket he would always carry his prized possession: a gold watch detailed with a priceless, expensive gold emblem cover. The watch gave out an annoying tick to every second that bothered Arthur dearly. Everywhere the head of the Kirkland home went, he would never leave without that exact watch. He would clean it with his handkerchief constantly and would check it continuously valuing the prized jewel like his only child. While Arthur was looking around for his items, George pulled out the clock once more out of his coat checking the time ticking away once more so everyone was on schedule for the night. Arthur was lucky and pleased that he didn't gain any of this father's traits both physical attributes and horrid personality. Both of his older brothers, Allistor and Caliean, look exact copies of their father with their vibrant red hair and mocking grins. The tradition never ended.

"It is my pleasure Father."

Arthur tried to smile back just for show and continued looking around for boxes with his name on them. Looking around everyone had piled up their gifts ready to tear off the ribbons and bows attached to them. Arthur kneeled under the tree more than twice looking for anything that belonged to him; but unfortunately he couldn't find anything.

_What a wonderful holiday this is turning out._

With no luck the British teen stood up and wiped off the excess pines that were sticking to his trousers.

"Mother where are my gifts?"

The curious boy asked looking around the impatient group wanting to start already. His younger cousins were giving him looks of irritation.

"Arthur hurry up!"

One of his impatient, younger cousins called. Elizabeth sighed and pointed over a small bundle of gifts displayed near the window, "If they aren't under the tree darling they would most likely been moved near the window." Arthur looked over towards the oversize bay window finding his gifts already sorted out. Blushing in embarrassment he sat still sitting on the ledge waiting his turn to open his small packages. Peter was close by sitting on the floor with his knees perched up close to his face, hiding his post tears. He didn't glance back at Arthur and pretended the teenager was not there. It was very awkward; but Arthur had to manage it. Arthur knew he messed up; but he had to suffer through it and wait.

During the whole present exchange the younger members of the family, mainly Arthur's cousins, were ecstatic about their gifts from Francis. The girls received beautiful handcrafted china dolls, each doll having a different hairstyle, outfit, and diverse eye color. All the girls were pleased and gave their 'thank you's' toward Francis who couldn't help but bow and give a sincere smile back making all the girls gush. Arthur just mealy rolled his eyes just for Francis making himself more of a flamboyant gentleman than he ever was. Even his unmarried aunts were eyeing the attractive, middle-age Frenchman making this man the life of the party. People still think why on earth he was still single, but Arthur knew just from the older man's poise he doesn't do long-term commitments. Compared to what the girls had received from the thoughtful toymaker, Francis gave the younger boys bulges and toy drums. Each boy, ecstatic as the girls previously, made musical harmonies with their newly found treasures. Reaching Peter's turn he received some hand-knitted wool socks and sweater from his mother; since he already opened up his toy earlier he just gave a thankful smile to this mother receiving his precious items. Finally it was now Arthur's turn. He too when after opening his gifts received the same gifts as Peter: socks and a sweater. But they were a different color. Arthur had always loved the color green reminding the teenager of trees, grass, and nature. As for Peter, he loved the vibrant color red: flashy and exciting making the boy smile enormous. Elizabeth chose the perfect Christmas colors. Arthur thanked his mother and neatly folded them back in the box. He planned to wear the socks to bedtime; they felt very smooth and comfortable. Arthur could imagine how it would be a great comfort to his small feet. Putting the small boxes off to the side Francis came over in Arthur's direction with a much bigger package. All of the younger cousins were in awe and giving green eyes wondering what their older cousin had got. Looking at the massive box, Arthur sighed and lend out his hand wanting to just open it, to get it out of the way. He figured of all people, Francis would give him a silly toy to play around, even though he wasn't of age for toys right now.

Francis raised an eyebrow looking at the not caring teenager, "Oh, mon cher. If you keep giving me that attitude you'll not be getting any presents from me." He hesitantly stopped in place trying to pry an answer off the lad.

"Arthur manners lad we have guests."

George stared that his son blushing on cue.

Francis cracked a grin at the blushing teenager, "Now, why don't you ask for it... nicely?" Arthur looked around everyone giving staring eyes wanting him to politely ask. Francis kept laughing in his low French tone just as a tease. Arthur just gravely stared back just wanting to open the tied up box. He figured it was something as of a joke he never got anything that special from Francis well on a couple of Christmases he had received china dolls, same kinds that his younger cousins had just got. He would never live it down, the embarrassment; but he did treasure his gifts protecting them in the toy cupboard. Arthur finally stood up from his spot off the ledge and looked at Francis with genuine eyes, "Godfather Francis may I have my gift please?" The teenager made locking eyes two and fro from the Frenchman and his gift hoping with a little kindness he would at last receive whatever it was in the wrapped box. Francis just chuckled angering he boy further and Arthur found that spark in the man's eye wondering what he had in mind, "Non, non, non! That is not the way! You give me a kiss on the cheek showing you regret being horrid to me!"

_This could not get any worse! That frog! _

The rest of the older Kirkland brothers were laughing trying to keep their dinners in their stomachs, especially Allistor, who was literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Boys!"

Their mother stood up crossing her arms wanting the teasing to stop. Allistor wiped off the last of his tears of joy and calmed down, sitting in his designated spot. Arthur glared at his older brothers and turned back toward his mother as a 'thank you'. She smiled back and gestured for him to continue. Arthur looked down at his buckled shoes not wanting to do what he was required. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way toward the Frenchman and his gift.

"Godfather Francis."

Arthur gulped, hesitating what he was about to next, "May I please have my gift?" He stood close enough tip toeing on his black buckled shoes and a chaste peck on the cheek, barely touching the skin. The man was drenched in various smells of cigars and perfumes making Arthur almost vomit in his mouth. Francis genially smiled back even though there wasn't a distinct touch; but he was just thankful since he was giving enough torture to the young lad.

"Oh that is better." Francis gave the big box to Arthur and the lad immediately swiped it away from the man's hands and headed back to his own spot to open it. As Arthur was sitting down he noticed a card perched on top of the wrapped package. He unraveled the card from the bow and opened it slowly. "Arthur hurry I want to see!", the same cousin from before called out getting anxious by the minute.

"Oh no worries children give him a few minutes to get situated and you all will see the big reveal."

Francis smiled at all the excited children and turned looking back at Arthur who was still holding the small card in his possession. Arthur shook his head and started reading the message. "What does it say lad, read it out loud so everyone could hear." George asked giving his cocky smile with Elizabeth nodding along. Peter brought his head up looking at Arthur wondering what he got as well from Godfather Francis. Arthur nodded and started trying to comprehend man's faulty cursive lettering:

_Please take good care of this little fellow, Arthur. He means a great deal to me!_

_With love, _

_Godpapa Francis_

The young Brit placed the card next to him on the ledge and stared at the big box waiting what might be inside. He slowly untied the white bow and the red wrappings leaving just a plain cardboard box. The box did feel a bit heavy when carrying it so without further ado he finally opened it. Looking through the box there were masses of tissue paper wanting to be removed. Whatever Francis wanted him to keep safe it must been something intriguing; through many holidays and even birthdays Arthur had never had a gift quite like this. Removing any leftover tissue paper that was left Arthur stared at the object immensely. This gift was very unlike compared to all the others. Picking up the object heads turned around looking at what Arthur was exactly holding. What Arthur was holding appeared to be a little wooden man. It couldn't be a doll hence the limbs were very immovable and the whole body in general was not supple. The wooden man was wearing a bright red uniform even the color off the man's outfit made Peter stare out in wonder. Arthur looked at the wooden man once more trying to grasp his physical appearance. Despite his elegant uniform of gold trim and bright paint, he was rather ugly. His head was far too big for his body, and his mouth was huge matching along with his head. The man had a spik of hair not wanting to come down off his blonde locks, it literally defied gravity. The only interesting feature that Arthur did like was his eyes: a pure sky blue. Letting his fingers ghostly tap the smooth wood and crystal of the eyes, made the boy do flips in his stomach. He adored those eyes that greatly.

But what was so important that Arthur needed to take care of? "Oh is that a nutcracker, Francis?" George stood up from his chair coming closer to his son to investigate the new gift. "Oui, it is mon ami. I want Arthur to be his little caretaker when I leave." Caretaker? What did he possibly mean? Arthur shook his head still examinating what exactly a nutcracker was. It probably did something extraordinary. He flipped the man's body finding a handle on his back. Clutching the red handle he moved it back and forth and found nothing happening. But it hit him. Looking at where the handle was attached to he turned the man back in its original position about to test out his hypothesis. He moved the handle in the same formation finding out that the man's mouth was moving up and down. "I see Arthur got the hang of it."

Francis smiled seeing a sprouting blush brush on the Brit's cheeks, "May I show you an example?" All the younger children and even Peter was excited of the interesting actions the nutcracker may perform. Arthur nodded and slowly gave the man back to Frenchman. Just letting the wooden man go from his arms he automatically felt the loss of his prized possession.

_Just with having contact with him I thought there was something peculiar like I know him from somewhere. Sigh… maybe it was my imagination._

He calmly watched Francis what he was about to do. Francis took one of the walnuts that was in a nut dish on the coffee table and placed the nut securely in the man's wooden jaw. He then clasped the back handle making the jaw close with the nut still set in. With all that pressure that Francis was exerting, the nut was free from its shell. All the children were in awe covering their mouths from that discovery. Francis smiled and gave the free nut to Arthur to eat. Arthur took the free nut out of Frenchman's hands and gave it to Peter instead. "Here. I apologize what happened earlier." Peter looked at the nut then back at his blushing brother. The young boy stood up from his spot off the floor and smiled feeling a tad recovered from his woes that his brother was finally starting to feel better. "Thank you Arthur." Peter took the nut and chewed it all up leaving no crumbs behind. "I want a turn too please!" All younger cousins stood up extending their little arms wanting to try cracking a nut. Arthur looked around at his eager cousins and gave a nod. "But please be careful." Allistor, Caliean, and Dylan kept giving soft snickers of their baby brother valuing a precious doll like a little girl. Arthur just rolled his eyes pretending the light laughs were mute and watched all of his younger cousins trying to crack out their own nuts. Every time when one of the children placed the nut in the nutcracker's jaw, the shell would automatically be shucked off leaving a clean nut without any debris.

With all the nuts cracking the family continued opening up the rest of the presents. The older Kirkland brothers got more knitted clothes from their mother. They were pretty much oversized Christmas sweaters but they did appreciate the work that their mother had put in. Later all the adults opened theirs with cards and other homemade items. Elizabeth, out of all the other ladies present, received an expensive necklace with a gold chain attached to an overly sized pendant that matched her beautiful green gems. Everyone had a splendid evening all together. With all the presents opened and the wrappings cleaned up, Francis stood up and took his leave. "Bonsoir mes amis. I have some business I must attend for tonight." All the children pouted and whined not wanting the Frenchman to leave but he gave a tip of his hat and walked toward the main door.

"Arthur, remember what I told you from before. Take care of him. I put my trust in you."

Francis winked back at the blushing Brit opening the door accidently letting drifted snowflakes inside the warm home. "I will come back. Not to worry! Have a good night." And with that the Frenchman drifted into the snowy abyss leaving Arthur puzzled and blushing.

With Francis gone, Arthur was left by the ledge of the bay window alone finally holding his valuable nutcracker. Peter and the younger children went to play their toys for the remainder of the evening. Arthur still was looking at the wooden man that was cradled in his arms. Brushing its hair out of the man's eyes gave the boy a bright spark making him smile. Maybe the holiday wasn't as bad as he thought he was. Even though he would have to grow up soon doesn't mean he could have a few days of enjoyment.

"Still playin' with ya toy, little brotha? Francis did pick a perfect gift for ya."

Arthur raised his head startled by his older brother, Allistor, who was looking straight in the boy's direction.

"He is not a toy you git!"

Arthur stared back playing around lightly with the wooden man's red handle pretending to chomp nuts.

"Out of all the interesting trinkets that Godfather frog had given me this nutcracker is one of…."

Allistor immediately cut off the rest of the Brit's words by laughing giving himself a low chuckle aggravating his younger brother further.

"Whatever ya say."

Allistor waved his hand off in distaste, "It's a stupid nutcracker, a doll."

"No! He is not a plaything!"

Arthur stood up holding the dear nutcracker close to his chest.

"He is not is he?"

Allistor smirked and took a couple of steps closer making Arthur uncomfortable. Allistor quickly swiped the wooden man out of his brother's limp arms and grabbed an immense handful of walnuts.

"Allistor give him back!"

Allistor kept laughing putting the toy high up in the air giving his younger brother a disadvantage. Everyone in the room looked around finding Allistor as his usual self: acting the part of the bully. Arthur's younger cousins and even Peter quickly went over and tried to help out but they were in the same predicament as the older teen: height issues.

"Allistor he does not belong to you! He's Arthur's gift!"

Peter yelled trying to jump as high as he could, trying to get possession of the nutcracker. Arthur tried to jump as well for gaining his access back to his nutcracker but due to his height he was unfortunately unable to do so.

_Curse my bloody height!_

"Look at et, all it's good for is crackin' nuts."

Allistor crammed in as many walnuts as he could in the nutcracker and leave it to his massive strength just from trying to shuck the shell off caused the nutcracker's jaw to snap off. Arthur blinked with tears filling his pupils watching his gift getting destroyed. He had a rough time with his older brothers, mainly Allistor, breaking his items but this gift was the worst of all.

"Oi, it's cheap too."

Allistor stared at his handy work, "Leave et to Francis to buy cheap dolls." With nothing else to do with the toy he recklessly threw it in air not wanting to see it in his sight. Arthur immediately ran and luckily caught the wooden man back into safety.

"Allistor you meanie!"

All of the younger cousins wiped off their tearing eyes. The nutcracker was a joy to have around the party but the fun had to end by Allistor. Both Caliean and Dylan just stared. They had their fun as well teasing their younger brother; but they would never go to the extreme just on holiday.

"You arse! Look at what you did!"

Arthur sat by his usual spot near the bay widow trying to resemble the jaw back into the man's mouth. Peter sat close by trying to help fit the pieces together. But looking at the torn off jaw, the wood was worn off and limp with the edges jagged. Allistor sure did a lot of damage. By trying to get the jaw back working once more, Arthur tried sticking it back in place numerous times, but no luck.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

Peter wiped his eyes from looking at the damage of the nutcracker. But Arthur shook his head in denial. He was going to fix him some way.

"No no no!"

Arthur held back his tears trying to make the wood magically fit back like a puzzle, but nothing happened. He was frustrated; he was having a horrible time at this party until he received his gift giving the young Brit happiness for a short while. Allistor looked down inspecting the scene, "Are you crying? I swear you resemble more to a little lass." Arthur was about to fight back from about the teasing of his gender but he didn't have the strength to fight back. He continued sulking in his seat, looking at the ruined nutcracker cradled in his arms.

"Look at what you did."

Arthur repeated again with tears streaming down his face.

"Allistor what is the meaning of this!"

Elizabeth rushed over, sitting close by her sobbing teenager. George strolled over and gave an embarrassing look on how come his son would be crying. But seeing the broken nutcracker in the boy's arms he wouldn't give a pity. Arthur was becoming a young man. Why would he cry over a broken toy? They could get fixed and replaced.

"Waa I'm just playing with it for a minute but it just broke. It's not my fault."

Allistor shrugged his shoulders, being calm about the situation.

George glanced back at his ticking clock then later placed it back in his coat pocket sighing, "It might have been an accident Elizabeth, it is just a toy." Elizabeth shook her head and stared deeply into her older son's eyes, knowing her son had lied. "I don't see this as an accident Allistor and you fully know it." Allistor began sweating bullets knowing his mother was on him; but luckily George calmly stepped in to finish this conversation. "Oh Elizabeth I'll get the boy a new one. They are replaceable; there are plenty of these in the shops I could…"

"No! You don't mean it!"

Arthur finally spoke prompting George to raise one of his bushy eyebrows. "Lad, I'll go get a new one to replace the other just to shut ye trap. Seriously Arthur it is just a toy something you should be able to grow out of. You should be studying about politics, the world not spending your time and leisure with just some toy. Forget about it!"

"No!"

Arthur stood up holding the nutcracker close.

"He would never get replaced! There is only one of him! No one else would ever take his place!"

Arthur clutched the nutcracker closer not letting anyone take him away again.

"George."

Elizabeth looked back and forth between her husband and son, the tense increasing by the second. George sighed once more messaging his temples, "Alright Arthur I'll send someone over to Francis's house tomorrow to fix it." Arthur looked straight at his father with gave a nod. "You are lucky it is the holiday lad." Elizabeth felt saddened with George not cooperating with Arthur's wishes; but he had to force himself trying to fix the toy pleasing everyone, including his son.

"Thank you father."

George walked away without saying 'you're welcome' leaving Arthur down in the dumps. His father expected himself to be a leader; but now the young teenager felt so dependent and helpless on every little thing like a child.

_He never would understand. I would never be like him. _

"Don't worry about your father Arthur everything will be alright."

Elizabeth smiled petting around the boy's messy blonde locks. Arthur nodded and wiped the rest of his tears from his eyes.

"Allistor you owe your brother an apology."

Everyone laid eyes on the oldest Kirkland sibling.

"Heh sorry I broke your doll baby Artie."

Allistor looked off to the side making the apology not as sincere. Elizabeth stared at her oldest very disappointed, "Allistor you should perfectly know we do not take items before we ask! Even though you do not live here with us doesn't mean you should throw out those manners young man! Now go to your temporary room for the rest of the night to think of your actions!" Allistor huffed his way toward the grand stair case pouting. "It's bloody Francis' fault for buying a cheap doll! Honestly." He kept mumbling the rest of his way up to his room that he spending for the holiday break. With Allistor heading up to bed was the right time for everyone to do the same. All of the younger cousins pouted wanting to see Father Christmas but their mothers declined. Good boys and girls must sleep so Father Christmas would come and shower them with gifts. Some of the cousins were snickering that Allistor may be on the naughty list this year getting a lump of coal in his stocking. With the children sighing they hurried up placing their gifts in the toy cupboard carefully and head their way up the stairs toward their designated rooms followed by their parents, Caliean, and Dylan.

"Why don't we put him in a safe place so he is ready for Francis in the morning."

Elizabeth offered with Peter nodding back. "He could stay in the toy cupboard Arthur!" Arthur smiled with his family members offering assistance towards his gift.

"Thank you everyone but I am his caretaker after all. I will probably need to clean him up for Godfather Francis."

Arthur blushed, looking straight down at his nutcracker. Elizabeth only nodded and smiled, including Peter.

"Alright dear we'll leave it to you then. But don't stay up for too long poppet."

Elizabeth pecked Arthur on the crown of his head. "Yeah too bad we couldn't stay up late to see Father Christmas," Peter smiled, "But I'm very happy you are feeling better Arthur and in no time he will be brand as new!" Arthur smiled from his brother's encouraging words and gave him a slight hug as a 'thank you'.

"Alright Peter let's leave your brother with his work and we must get our sleep so you know who shows up!"

Elizabeth offered her hand to the twelve year old and he gladly accepted it, both figures walked their way towards the stairs, leading them upstairs of the large home.

Arthur, now all alone in the parlor, smiled, staring into the nutcracker's painted blue eyes. They had such a sad expression, different from before that left the Brit a little heart broken.

"I-it will be okay. Once you are good as new; you will be working better than ever."

Arthur inspected the rip in the wood trying to make it presentable before Francis would fix him. He was the toy's care taker after all. He didn't want to hand the jaw as separate toward Francis making it less appealing. So the boy thought of a good plan. He untied his loose bow off his neck and wrapped the sheer green ribbon around the jaw to the mouth making it attached in some way. With a few knots later he inspected his handy skills and it looked a little improved; but at least the nutcracker's jaw was still intact with his mouth.

"There isn't better?"

Arthur smiled a little making sure the knots wouldn't fall loose before tomorrow morning. Before he stood up he noticed that the lights were flickering on and off flashing the parlor transitioning between darkness and lightness.

"Hmm maybe it must been the weather tampering with the wiring."

Arthur calmly told himself, trying not to get himself frightened. Arthur looked down in his arms noticing he was not holding the nutcracker. He immediately panicked looking through the pillows and pulling out the cushions of the couches, unfortunately not finding the wooden man in sight. The lights continued to flash leaving Arthur more disorganized and terrified out of his knickers.

"Where are you? Where are you!"

Arthur shouted running all over the room trying to find his nutcracker. With the lights still flicking, the whole room felt it was going through an earthquake leaving rustling and rattling noises throughout the area. The china from the cupboard shaking, almost about to fall off into shattered pieces even the furniture was about to flip off its side due to the massive movement.

"Mum! Peter!"

Sadly no one heard him through the noise. Suddenly the lights finally had its last stand and finally let out all across the room leaving the young, British teenager lingering in the darkness. Startled, Arthur looked around. Francis's clock, which was still hung on the mantel piece, had started to strike the hour. Both arms whirred to a stop at twelve midnight. But after the clock had struck none of the spinning figurines exited out of the castle making the Brit blink with suspicion.

_There is something wrong. What's happening!? Am I dreaming?_

Later Arthur heard a squeaky, lite voice say, "Clocks, listen and stop your ticking. Now the mouse king is awakening. In the light of the full moon comes the hour of the nutcracker's doom!" At that, hundreds of mice began squeezing through all the cracks in the wall and floor causing the young teen to jump with fright.

"Ahh what the bloody hell are those?!"

Arthur looked down finding a swarm of mice in many colors ranging from oranges, browns, blondes, and blacks. They organized themselves into troops and marched in place each carrying a lit up match and weapon, ready for battle. Then the floor cracked open once more forming a big opening. From the opening rose a horrible being, a mouse with seven heads, which Arthur assumed he was their leader. The seven heads grew from the mouse's huge body and each of his seven heads was topped by a shining crown that complimented his appearance. With his silver body and violet eyes made him look very powerful in command compared to his underlings.

"Come my comrades, tonight we destroy the nutcracker!"

The seven heads called the mouse army to order as they continued marching toward the toy cupboard.

"Toris! Eduard! Ravis!"

The king turned over to his three lackeys that were shaking in their boots. "Prepare my weapon upon our arrival!"

"Y-yes sir!" All three mice shouted simultaneously each holding a piece of the mouse king's long, pointed sword.

_T-they talk! No! This is all a dream! But wait the nutcracker, he's here?!_

The young Brit had to rub his eyes countless times making sure he wasn't dreaming. But from rubbing constantly he still saw numerous troops of mice marching in his parlor.

_This is it you can't be scared! I am his care taker I have to protect him!_

Arthur silently followed the mice army toward the toy cupboard on the other side of the parlor. He tried to walk light on his feet not causing a disturbance among the mice army. He finally arrived close by the cupboard. Arthur knew he had to hide in order to not let the others find him so he hid behind the tree camouflaging his green attire in the pinkly pines. He took a look behind finding what he couldn't believe seeing in this predicament: many of his, Peter's, and even his cousin's toys surrounding around the toy cupboard prepared to fight. Each stuffed animal, doll, and Peter's red soldiers were armed with a weapon from pins to sticks of wood, ready to take action. With the mice group heading closer to the cupboard, Arthur heard another voice cry out from the crowded group of toys. The source of the voice sounded bright and strong and that toy was his nutcracker. He made his way to the front of the pack drawing out his sword from his side, pointing toward the mouse king. His green ribbon was still intact to his damaged jaw allowing him to still speak.

"Awake! For the hour has come when we must fight for our Kingdom. Come, toys, and follow me, the nutcracker calls to thee!"

"Ready!"

All the toys cried out but only the mouse king merely laughed. He chuckled menacingly at the toy soldier army and with a snap of his tiny fingers; the rats charged, lining up on each side of their king in battle stance.

"Hello comrade."

His eyes gleamed dangerously knowing he was definitely bad news. Arthur only gulped, still listening to the conversation.

"It is a pleasure meeting you commie king! But now your time is up!"

The nutcracker smiled with his wooden sword still drawn in front facing the seven headed mouse.

"You believe you will win this little battle you useless pile of wood!"

The king snapped his fingers once more prompting his three helpers to hand over his weapon. Once he received the weapon, he admired the point of the blade intensely touching the tip with his fingers knowing it was sharpen perfectly. With the king distracted with his pin tip blade now what the perfect opportunity for the toy army to charge.

"Goodbye Rat!"

The nutcracker snapped his hand and arm forward prompting the cupboard to open wide with numerous hidden toys including teddy bears, puppets, and Arthur even found his old stuffed unicorn falling off the shelves yelling off a battle cry. All of the other toys below immediately took action and followed their leader into battle. The mouse king sniffed his lip and snapped his fingers again with numerous groups of mice crowding around him for his safety. With the nutcracker leading, the toys bravely advanced toward the mouse king's army. Peter's soldiers loaded their cannons with nuts, buttons and any small candies firing at the mice. But unfortunately little by little the mice gain the better end. They merely destroyed the puppets and Arthur had to close his eyes shut prompting tears from escaping when they were ripping apart his beloved unicorn stich by stich leaving stuffing to escape from its pouches.

"I'm going to win this!"

The vile disgusting rat clapped his hands for more reinforcements, overwhelming Peter's toy soldiers in numbers knocking them over one by one. He started marching, hurting any toys that got in his way in order to get to the nutcracker.

"You will be 'my' slave! If I don't kill you first!"

The seven headed king roared, which gave all the mouse army a boost in morale, he charged towards Alfred until they were face to face. He smirked back slashing his sword forward against the nutcracker's defense. The duo kept in stance pushing against one another with their weapons hoping one will win in triumph. As the nutcracker was slowly pushing against the mouse king, he could feel the wood in his arms starting to give way. But with his arms almost about to give out, he would never surrender.

"I rather burn in the fire pits of hell rather than serve you!"

The nutcracker glared the in the fourteen eyes of his rival.

"Then burn you will!"

The rat pushed further finally to gain his chance; he swished his sword against the weak wood of the wooden man's arm leaving the appendage unattached with the wooden sword held in place.

"Hmm."

The rat deviously smiled and kicked the nutcracker hard against his chest pushing him toward his group of minions.

"Damn Francis."

The nutcracker grunted while trying to escape the hold.

_Wait! He knows Francis!? What on earth is happening?!_

Arthur's heart was beating very rapidly he thought he would faint from seeing this exploitation in his home. But he knew he had to do something to save him. The king strolled down and went to grab the wooden man's disassembled arm and laughed loudly, "I'll have to applaud that French idiot later! You are so weak now! It was almost child's play to make you mine." The nutcracker kept trying to escape from without his arm or weapon left him defenseless.

_You have to be brave Arthur!_

The mouse king took one of the lit up matches from one of his attendees and walked slowly toward his wooden victim.

_Arthur only you could save him you fool!_

"Are you ready to burn, Alfred? Ready to surrender?"

_Alfred? Is that his name?_

Arthur shook his head placing his hand over his beating heart in order to calm it down. He had to create a plan, but how? The smell of smoke fusing from the numerous lighted matches the mice were carrying were starting to make the boy feel light headed, almost about to collapse behind the tree. He had to think of something fast. He had no traps but looking down he had an alternative. He looked down at his buckled shoes and carefully slipped one off of his feet. Now he had to wait for the right moment to step in. He felt horrible of waiting, just watching Alfred go into his turmoil but the young Brit just had to be patient.

_Patience Arthur patience._

He kept reminding himself over and over.

Alfred raised his head watching the flames hover over the match, "Never! I will never surrender Ivan!" Arthur saw that Alfred was a true leader. He had the skill, bravery, determination to take on anything. Through all that pain and torment he would never give up and would fight towards the end, that made the boy's heart skip a beat. Arthur clutched his shoe closer ready to strike just a bit more time. The seven headed mouse just merely smiled walking over with the match, "I will finally have what I want. You were just a block in my path but finally I can easily pass without any worries." With the flames coming closer and closer Arthur knew the time has come.

"No!"

Arthur yelled out and threw the buckled shoe in the right direction hitting the king right in the head causing the mouse's body to fall dead flat on the floor. From the thick shoe landing on the mouse's cranial lead the king to pass out leaving all the mice in frenzy.

"Save the king! Save the king!"

All the mice huddled over the king carrying him away in the crevasses of the floor never to be seen again for now. Arthur smiled slightly holding his chest, trying to calm himself down. He saw the rest of the toys trying to recuperate and also Alfred.

"Is everyone is alright?"

Alfred stared and limped over to check for the others and he turned his head toward his savior. Arthur was a deer in the headlights blushing on cue with his chest still beating out of control. But from the smoke and excitement his body couldn't take it anymore. Everything started to grow dark in the boy's surroundings and he fell on the floor very hard. Before he closed his eyes he saw a blurry image of Alfred running over. The only words the boy had left in him before he departed into unconsciousness:

"Y-you're safe."


End file.
